Son of darkness
by Bordebergia
Summary: Parte final de "Adicción" y secuela de "Our last day". Dark fic. El final se acerca y él lo sabe, ahora solo quedan dos oponentes, su hijo y Rukia. ¿Acaso lograrán detener toda su locura?


**Un pequeño especial de Navidad para aquellos que se aburren en estas fiestas como yo ;A;**

 **Quizá haga uno de Año nuevo en unos cuantos días, en donde haré un crossover de varias historias.**

 **Y este es la parte final de la saga de "Adicción" y "Our last day".**

 **Adverencia: Un poco de Laura sad.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

La muerte seguía descontrolada, el suelo y las paredes de los blancos edificios fueron tornándose de rojo ante las inocentes victimas que el despiadado shinigami cobraba.

La mayoría de los capitanes cayeron, la división cero también. Ni siquiera Aizen podía hacerle frente al nuevo Kurosaki Ichigo, quien había adoptado la sonrisa sádica de Kenpachi al pelear.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la esperanza se esfumaba y la desesperación llenaba los corazones de todos, obligándolos a pelear como bestias ante su verdugo, quien disfrutaba de asesinarlos de un corte.

Incluso cuando se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con su hijo, Ichigo no tuvo piedad alguna y peleó como siempre. Kazui pese a saber que no podría hacer mucho ante su padre siguió atacando, mientras la rabia y la tristeza le corroían.

—¡¿Porqué?! — bramó con tristeza el adolescente —¡¿Por qué has matado a todos?! — exigió.

Ichigo se detuvo y mientras observaba como la sangre goteaba del kimono de su descendencia respondió —Todos ustedes son patéticos, aceptando vivir en esta absurda monotonía y tratando de arrastrarme a una vida sin propósito. ¡Yo soy un guerrero! ¡Necesito pelear!

—¡Eso no justifica nada! — exclamó Rukia a la distancia, mientras sujetaba con una mano la herida de su abdomen que su antiguo camarada le hizo como saludo —¡Lo que tu sientes es arrepentimiento por ser un cobarde!

El Kurosaki elevó su energía molesto —¡Gentuga Tensho! — rugió mientras lanzaba su ataque, el cual se había vuelto tan letal como Nozarashi.

Para fortuna de Rukia, Kazui la cargó y con ayuda de su shumpo esquivó el shikai de su padre.

—Veo que aun puedes moverte pese a ser un completo inútil en pelea, tal como lo era tu madre— comentó Ichigo con arrogancia.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! — gritó el joven para aumentar su energía al máximo —¡Ella era tan amable con todos! ¡No entiendo cómo se enamoró de una bestia como tú!

Ante sus palabras Ichigo rio —Inoue ya sabía que yo era una bestia. Pues ante su pedido de auxilio estuve a punto de matar a Ishida y asesiné al único hombre que podía despertar el valor en ella de forma eficaz. Aquel a quien le mostró un corazón, pero fue tan miedosa como para salvarlo de convertirse en cenizas, mientras la tristeza inundaba su vacía alma— respondió para apuntarle con su espada —Y ahora, solo quedan ustedes dos.

Kazui bajó a Rukia —Por favor, busca ayuda en los cielos— le dijo el adolescente a la capitana —Yo te daré tiempo.

Rukia negó —Ya no queda nadie, él mató a todos.

El adolecente cerró sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro de desesperación —¡Debe de existir alguien capaz de detenerlo! — dijo asustado.

—No-lo- hay— respondió Ichigo sin perder su sonrisa, solo para levantar su espada contra ellos dos.

—Joder— murmuró Kazui para colocarse frente a Rukia —Quizá no pude proteger a Ichika de ese primer ataque letal, pero si muero. Debo de recibir el mayor daño, no me perdonaría si en mis últimos instantes sé que usted sufrió más Rukia-sama.

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiese atacar, una gran columna de energía espiritual engulló a Kazui y de un momento a otro apareció aquella figura que llevó a la desesperación absoluta a Ichigo.

—Yhwach, ¡Finalmente apareces!— exclamó con alegría el Kurosaki.

El padre de los Quincy miró a su alrededor y en sus ojos se vio reflejada la decepción.

—Te has dejado devorar por tu oscuridad, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es asesinarte— dijo para levantar su mano hacia el cielo y después apuntar al shinigami sustituto —A él, almas pecaminosas.

Y del cielo comenzaron a caer miles de flechas azules, que obligaron a Ichigo a retroceder, aunque algunas lograron rozarlo y crear pequeñas heridas.

Ante esta escena el antiguo soberano del Wandenreich miró a la última capitana del Goitei.

—Acabaré con él y crearé un nuevo mundo, creo que ya has sufrido demasiado, así que te daré una nueva vida, sin recuerdos de esta— le dijo antes de marcharse.

La pelea entre Yhwach e Ichigo era la más equilibrada, aunque el dios tenía la ventaja al poder ver los movimientos que haría su hijo antes de que este los efectuase.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la condición de Ichigo se debilitaba, pero él ya había previsto esta situación.

—¡¿Acaso crees que sigo siendo el estúpido niño de antes?! — le cuestionó al Quincy mientras elevaba su energía —¡Pues admira el poder de mi Hyogyoku! — agregó.

Yhwach agudizó sus sentidos en espera de un ataque, sin embargo cuando vio como una energía de color anaranjado levantaba a un moribundo Aizen lo entendió; Ichigo planeaba absorberlo como lo hacía Pernida con sus oponentes.

El azabache intentó lanzar un ataque hacia su enemigo, pero este fue demasiado lento y el Kurosaki lo esquivaba mientras su nueva apariencia se mostraba, pues ahora la mitad izquierda de su cabello imitaba el peinado de Aizen, además de ser ligeramente más oscuro que el resto.

Por desgracia este nuevo poder fue suficiente para que la balanza se inclinase en favor del más joven de ellos dos.

—Imposible, ¡Yo puedo ver todos los futuros! ¡Debería de poder asesinarte! — exclamó Yhwach al sentir como Zangetsu lograba hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo.

Ichigo rio al escucharlo —¿Todos? ¿O solo en donde no mueres? — le cuestionó antes de ensanchar su sonrisa —Pues temo decirte que yo conseguiré aquel futuro en donde mueres.

Yhwach apretó la mandíbula antes de atacar, sin embargo las palabras de su hijo resonaban en su mente una y otra vez conforme las pequeñas heridas se multiplicaban y su poder disminuía.

Pero cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de asesinar al padre de los Quincy, un poderoso relámpago se interpuso. Se trataba de Rukia, quien sin pronunciar palabra alguna invocó su bankai y atacó a su viejo amigo.

 _El hielo se acercó feroz, dispuesto a matar._

 _Ichigo lanzó un ataque en respuesta, listo para defenderse._

 _Y Yhwach interceptó el Gentuga Tensho, solo para caer a escasos metros de la capitana._

Rukia se acercó al soberano de los Quincy, quien resopló antes de extender su mano hacia ella, cuando la capitana la sujetó, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía.

—Es todo lo que tengo, este cuerpo no había madurado lo suficiente como para poder utilizar mi energía al máximo— dijo Yhwach antes de cerrar sus ojos —Termina con mi hijo, antes que él lo haga contigo— agregó, para que algunos segundos después comenzara a convertirse en energía y mostrase a Kazui con una gran herida en su pecho.

La capitana apretó sus puños al recordar que su hija había muerto por la misma herida y pronto la ira se apoderó de Rukia, quien no dudó en ir a pelear.

Ambas espadas chocaron una y otra vez, pero en cada una de ellas, Rukia podía sentir la desesperación en el corazón de Ichigo, aquella parte que aún seguía siendo bondadosa estaba sufriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo, Zangetsu atravesó su abdomen por segunda ocasión.

—Ichigo— murmuró ella antes de soltar su espada, para tomar el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos —Lo siento tanto, te pido que me perdones. Debí de saber que esto podía suceder, pero en cambio dejé que mis expectativas me dominasen— agregó antes de toser un poco de sangre.

—Rukia…

La capitana lo interrumpió con un pequeño beso —Cuídate— dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de compasión.

Ichigo miró como aquellos ojos violáceos se apagaban después de esa palabra, mientras su corazón comenzaba a dolerle de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Con suavidad quitó el cadáver de la capitana de su espada y miró a su alrededor.

 _Lo había hecho, convertirse en el peor villano que pisase alguna vez el Goitei._

Las lágrimas de arrepentimiento comenzaron a caer por su rostro, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su mente y despertaba a la ira.

—¡¿Por qué ninguno intentó salvarme?! ¡¿Por qué nadie notó mi desesperación ante una vida humana?!— gritó entre lágrimas —¡Yo los salvé más de una vez de la destrucción! ¡Y ustedes no lograron ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba!

Pronto el dolor creció y el Kurosaki sintió como el poder de Yhwach buscaba unírsele para no desintegrarse.

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez que tomase aquella energía todo cambiaría._

 _Pero tal vez esa era la única forma de librarse del dolor._

La masa oscura de reiatsu lo devoró y de un momento a otro las lágrimas cesaron, el ego tomó posesión de la razón y su corazón se ahogó.

El dolor se convirtió en ira y deseo de asesinar.

—Jaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJA— estalló en risas el Kurosaki mientras se acomodaba su nuevo traje, una gabardina de color rojo que tenía una melena falsa en su cuello, con el kanji "muerte" escrito en su espalda. Sus cuernos de hollow crecieron de forma permanente, al igual que su máscara en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Aquella risa fue silenciada cuando vio el cadáver de Rukia y en su lugar apareció una mueca de desagrado.

—Que desperdicio de energía, ninguno de ustedes valió la pena— dijo antes de reír para sí mismo y sonreír sádico —Pero hay más de un universo, así que no hay problema. Asesinaré hasta encontrar a alguien como yo; un hijo de la oscuridad capaz de matar dioses— agregó para elevarse hacia el cielo.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, un portal hizo aparición, el cual mostraba un Goitei bastante similar al que había destruido.

Pero antes de cruzar, el Kurosaki alzó a Zangetsu y reunió su poder en la punta de la katana.

—Ustedes ya no me sirven, así que este mundo ya no tiene razón de existir— dijo para atacar.

Cuando la energía brotó de la espada, esta comenzó a cambiar, dejó de ser una katana y se convirtió en un arma similar a una espada de mandoble, en donde uno de sus lados estaba dentado.

Ichigo sonrió al ver su nueva espada y cruzó el portal, sin importarle que su ataque hubiese creado un agujero negro que comenzó a devorar todo.

Sin embargo sus palabras tenían doble filo y pronto descubriría que había shinigamis tan poderosos como él, dispuestos a proteger su mundo.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Esta será la causante del crossover, ahora solo esperen para ver quienes serán sus contrincantes.**


End file.
